drivingshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato
Kato is a soldier and a native of Kassal. He is the focal character of ''Driving Shadows: Antimatter Introspection. '' Gameplay Kato uses his Multitool in battle, both as a standard weapon and as a devestating launcher of attack items. It additionally gives him the unique ability to scan enemies and allows him to use a variety of moves that debuff enemy physical resistances or improve ally's energy resistances. Kato's multitool provides a strong normal attack with the caveat that he must reload during prolonged battles as his TP runs out. His attack items are powerful but in short supply, and can only be replenished at an ammo stockpoint. In addition to their scarcity, he may only carry a limited number of different types, requiring careful thought (or foreknowledge) before entering a dungeon. Attack items vary in function, from powerful hit-alls to potent status effects to healing. Skills & Attack Items Skills *Over Blast - 3 TP - An ammo-expensive hit-all Bashing attack. *Recharge - 0 TP - Fully restores Kato's TP. *Scan - 0 TP - Reports the weaknesses and resistances of an enemy. *Brittle Agent - 0 TP - Decreases an enemy's Bludgeoning resistance. Dropped by the Stone Golem in Chapter 2. *Shear Agent - 0 TP - Decreases an enemy's Slashing resistance. Obtained in Athaera in Chapter 2. *Thin Agent - 0 TP - Decreases an enemy's Piercing resistance. Obtained from the Land Temple in Chapter 5. *Grounding - 0 TP - Increases the party's Zapping resistance. Obtained from the Warehouse in Chapter 1. *Insulate - 0 TP - Increases the party's Heating and Freezing resistances. Currently inaccessible. Attack Items *Napalm Canister - A hit-all Heating attack based on Skill. *Frag Grenade - A hit-all Piercing and Slashing attack based on Attack. *Corrosive Agent - A single-target Corrosive attack based on Skill. Inflicts the Acid status effect. Obtained in Athaera in Chapter 2. *Shock Web - A single-target Zapping attack based on Skill. Inflicts the Paralyzed status effect. Obtained in the Warehouse in the Confluence in Chapter 1. *Sonic Emitter - A single-target Sonic attack based on Skill. Inflicts the Numb status effect. Obtained during the Arain Castle breakout in Chapter 2. *Flashbang - A hit-all attack that inflicts the Blind and Confused status effects. Obtained in the cave in Dioran in Chapter 5. *Restoration Fields - A multitarget healing effect. Obtained in the Gate dungeon in Chapter 3. Storyline Kato is an unwitting Multiversal traveller. He arrived at the Confluence in the wake of a failed military action on Eridian, Kassal's planetary neighbor, after being apparently eaten by a giant worm. He pursues Maelach and Ryneth as a licensed Drifter alongside Trianna and the rest of the party. His primary goal is to return to Kassal and his sister Lea, though there is little hope (other than a mysterious offer made by Elice) of achieving this by anything but trial and error. Kato is established early on as an intelligent, if Multiverse-ignorant, man with a somewhat laissez faire attitude. His easygoing nature and tendency to stand up for his companions caused Elice to consider him for her Elect, a group to inhabit her personal paradise. Development Kato was the first playable character in the game, and along with Trianna formed the backbone of the manhunt for Maelach and the Gate Key that drives the story. He has grown to fill the role of main character in many ways, though DS:AI is intended to have an ensemble cast. Rodpop added the much-appreciated auto-reload code at the end of combats, and community consensus after Chapter 5 lead to Kato receiving a bevy of Skill boosting gear so that his attack items were balanced amongst themselves. Prior to this, Frag Grenades were the go-to source of damage, having superior damage, resistance-bypassing, and capacity. Category:DSAI Playable Characters